The Light's New Warrior
by TheFinicalPogo
Summary: When a Warlock by the name of Jaks gets sent on a boring scouting mission, he expects to be back before noon. Instead, he gets sucked through an interdimensional Hive portal, and dragged to another world, where he meets new friends, new enemies, and some very stubborn, mean, and bossy women. Rated T for now, may bump it up to M in the future. Looking for beta reader


Prologue: The Portal

Jaks sighed loudly as he aimed his rifle at yet another Hive Thrall. He was not having a good day. First, the Vanguard decided that he was the only one who could do this "very important mission" which turned out to be nothing but some scouting mission and return trip to the Hive Dreadnought. Couldn't they have sent someone else to do this? He was Jaks, one of the Guardians who killed Crota, Atheon, Oryx, and that psycho Fallen priest guy thing, and the Warlock who single-handedly destroyed the Vex's Black Heart in the Black Garden on Mars. The Awoken warlock heaved another sigh as yet another bullet went through yet another Thrall. He could be doing so much more, but here he was, slaughtering Thralls as he went to investigate some strange anomaly that was probably some Knight trying to take over in Oryx and Crota's place. If you couldn't tell by now, he was quite bitter about this.

At least he got to put his new gear through its paces, though. The Guardian was currently holding his "new" Khvostov 7G-0X, a beautiful Golden Age gun that he had recently obtained, while his sidearm, Queen's Choice waited to be useful as it sat strapped to his waist. On his back, Jaks carried a large, black bladed sword, a sword forged in the Light, and a gift from Lord Saladin of the Iron Lords upon his induction to said group, Young Wolf's Howl. He could practically sense the blade's yearning to bark and rip and tear through his enemies, but the Guardian didn't wish to waste the blade on mere Thralls. As he fought, his armor did not get a single scratch on it, the set called, "Days of Iron", yet another gift from Saladin, and atop his head sat the Obsidian Mind helmet, a rare and powerful mask that made his Nova Bombs come to him far faster than they normally would.

As what had to be the gazillionth Thrall on this ship finally died, Jaks' Ghost, Key, appeared out of thin air beside him. The Ghost could tell his Guardian was not a happy camper at the moment, so he chose to soothe him, and said, "Don't worry Guardian. We're almost there. The anomaly is just behind this door." The Ghost then floated over to said door, a surprisingly large and ornate looking barrier, and all that stood between the Awoken warrior of Light, and a tasty sandwich that was waiting for him back at the Tower. Key began opening the door, shooting little beams of light at the nearby Hive control panel, waiting as the door finally slid open, slowly, with a loud, almost foreboding noise.

As the door opened, Key did what could be called the Ghost equivalent of frowning, and he went to say to his Guardian that there was something…...strange in the room, but Jaks, who was too focused on getting his ass out of the Dreadnought, away from this boring mission and back to the Tower, just rushed in, ready to kill the power hungry Knight or Wizard he expected to find, when all he found was….a massive, glowing green and black portal. Jaks groaned as he looked at it, expecting more Hive to pour out of it, when suddenly, instead of something popping out, stuff lying upon the ground began to be sucked INTO the portal, including Jaks and Key. The Guardian and his little light were subsequently pulled into the air (or from where they floated) and dragged to the portal. As both beings of the Light were sucked into the portal, one last word escaped from the Guardian's mouth as him, Key, his weapons, and mounds of whatever the gross stuff on the floor was, were pulled to who know's where, as he yelled, "GOD DAMMIT, CAYDE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as he was pulled through the Hive portal, off to somewhere, hopefully, where he could find a way home. Little did the now pissed off Guardian know, that he was not going home anytime soon.

*In the Tower*

As Cayde sat, cleaning his handcannon, Hawkmoon, his embarrassment subroutine suddenly went online. He immediately thought to himself, "Huh, someone's talking about me. Hope its something good." before going back to cleaning his weapon.


End file.
